Naruko the waitress
by SasukePwnsNaruto
Summary: Naruko is a young waitress who is in love with one of her custormers. For years she seen him but nver once had the courage to do anything about it till now. More reviews means I'll continue this.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I don't see many stories like this and wanted to see how you guys react to that. Ever since I seen naruto transform into a girl in the anime I always thought how in another universe that naruto would make a great girlfriend for sasuke. So when you read this just imagine how he look when he transform into a girl, but much older as in mid 20s. __**Please guys and girls if you don't transsexual people then don't read it. I hate comments about people saying how it doesn't work. **__So it goes._

Her name was Naruko, girl had to be 24, 25 if that she was a waitress at the local steakhouse Buck's, and she was the reason that Sasuke came back to the place every Friday night for dinner. The girl had one of the best figures he had ever seen, standing at 5'2 with a nice size chest to match the great size of her ass. Sporting a yellow hair ponytail with a pair of light blue pretty eyes. Sure, the sirloin was pretty good and the chef made it a point to offer some interesting sides, but it was watching the swish of Naruko's skirt as she whirled away from a table that was the real draw. She offered a smile as she approached his table, more genuine than the usual waitress smile for the man that over time had become more of a friend.

"Hey Sasuke, your usual Yuengling Light to start you off?"

Sasuke returned the smile and nodded his head; some nights were more like this night with the restaurant doing steady business. At the nod of his head Naruko spun around and hurried off towards the bar, pausing only a moment to check that a delivered dinner was to a customer's expectations. He leaned back into the booth, lightly closing his eyes as he listened to the live band play. This week's band seemed to have a slight Southern Rock thing going for it; he supposed that led to the choice of red beans and rice as the side dish. He slowly tapped his foot along with the beat, at least the singer wasn't too shabby.

After a minute or two he heard a bottle placed down upon a coaster and her sit down on the booth bench next to him. He cracked an eye open and offered her a smile. Sasuke knew Naruko well enough to tell that this had been one of those stressful nights, and that while she outwardly projected the typical happy waitress, inside something had bothered her. However, it wouldn't do to ask her about it while she was working and so he didn't push. She sidled up to him and he leaned in close enough that he caught a whiff of her perfume, the music was loud was his excuse to himself.

"Busy night tonight, huh?"

"Yeah, well a destroyer squadron just pulled back in from a long deployment. Guess they're seeking some real food for a change. As usual though, most can't hold their liquor so it's going to be one of those nights you know? Oh well, they're tipping well so I guess I can't complain too much." She offered a faint smile.

He just nodded his head, one of the downsides of living in a Navy town was dealing with the kids when they came back from overseas. Not that he really blamed them for acting the way that they did when returning, heck he was sure that he'd act the same way in those circumstances. It did mean she was in for a long, long weekend though as plenty of the sailors would be out looking to just get drunk and get a piece of ass and she did have a rather nice one. In fact as far as he was concerned her only flaw was that her chest wasn't all that big but small compared to his exes Sakura and Tsunade, her flat chest was maybe a C cup if she was lucky but her ass made up for it. He nudged her lightly on the shoulder and grinned to her.

"Oh not like you wouldn't like some young playtoy who has had nothing to do on ship for nine months but workout to warm up your bed this weekend."

She gasped, gave him a playful smack on the shoulder, then laughed shaking her head, "Oh that's just what I need, some kid whose alcohol tolerance went away but still thinks he can down a fifth of Jack." A kiss to the cheek followed, "Ok I better run before the boss begins to wonder where I'm at. I'll put the usual in for you." With that she stood up and hurried off to input the order and makeup for taking that short break.

Sasuke watched her run off and smiled to himself, he could feel the stress of the week slowly bleeding off. He took a sip of the beer and settled back into the bench to watch the rest of the patrons and listen to the music, lightly bobbing his head to the beat. Occasionally he'd glimpse the top of Naruko's head as she ran around the restaurant trying to keep up with the workload. A secretary had recommended this place three years ago when he moved to the area, the décor was fairly down home and the atmosphere was very laid back just what he needed at the end of the week. Naruko had started working there about oh six months later and they'd struck up a fast friendship though she always held him just far enough away to keep the friendship from evolving into a relationship. Ah well, she was always there for him Friday nights and more than once had spent the evening listening to his struggles, to loves won and lost, to cases fought, and to life lived.

He took his time tonight, just soaking up the atmosphere and a few beers while he was at it. Not so many that he joined the younger folk in getting drunk, just a little toasted but enough that management wouldn't get so annoyed at him taking up the booth all night. Naruko popped in here and there, grabbing little snippets of conversation as she bounced from table to table like a hummingbird in a flower field. He ordered a soda so that she could have something to grab a quick drink from while she was on the floor. Eyes rolled every now and then as he watched her deftly avoid drunken hands trying to wander to her body. Consequences of the job she had called it once, he still didn't like it even though he had learned to keep his mouth shut. Sex sold and the girls knew it, so short skirts and partially unbuttoned shirts were the norm. Not that he minded the view, Sasuke could just do without all of the attempts at gropes or maybe he was just getting older. Older, at 28, when did that happen? A smirk and a swig of beer, well he worked out regularly and generally watched what he ate so he wasn't in bad shape, in fact he was in better shape then the young 20yrs who came in.

"LAST CAAAALLLLLLLL," came the bellow from the bartender. There was a furious scurrying of feet as patrons scrambled to place last orders and the serving staff moved to fill them. Then, as the last of the orders was finished it was as if a collective sigh was placed in the area and the mood visibly lightened among the staff. They watched wearily as tabs and bills were paid and drunken patrons started their shuffle out of the establishment and into the night. Naruko flopped down in the booth alongside of him and took a long drink from his beer. Her hair was ruffled and face had a sheen of sweat upon it but the night was almost over, all that was left was to count out tips so the earnings could be reported and make her way on out. It was, well a good night as far as the pay went but nights when sailors and soldiers returned home always were.

As she prepared to leave Sasuke offered her his arm and she graciously took it. It had kind of become a routine between the two of them; he often walked her to her car when she'd had a busy night. Not that it was a one way deal, on the occasional night he worked late Naruko had swung by on her way to work to drop him off something to eat. They chatted on as they walked, just the random things people talk about until they got to her car. He got ready to make the way over to his before he felt thin fingers wrap around his right wrist.

"Wait, please."

He turned to see her staring up at his face, teeth bit down into her lower lip. She looked down for a minute and twisted her foot around on the ground before speaking.

"Ummm, maybe...well would...would you like to come by for a cup of coffee?"

Lovely blue eyes darted upwards, looking at his dark black eyes almost pleadingly. Sasuke blinked and took a moment before responding, "Sure coffee would be nice." A little understated perhaps but he was caught off-guard, why now? Eh, not something he was going to dwell on.

She grinned at the response with a little hop. "Okies, just follow me. I promise I'll drive slowly." That grin never left her face as she got into her car, waited for Sasuke to get into his and headed off towards her home, an apartment on the edge of town. It was your run of the mill typical suburban apartment complex. Nothing overly special, but they kept the apartments in decent shape, the rent was almost reasonable, and well it wasn't a place you'd be afraid to take a date back home to.

Naruko skipped up the stairs to the third floor, for once not minding them, leaned over the railing at the top and grinned down to Sasuke, "C'mon slowpoke!" Once inside, she ran about to do a quick straightening up of her place and went over to the coffeepot to get a pot brewing.

Sasuke took his time coming up the stairs, he had no idea where she'd gotten the energy to run up them like that. Maybe that's why her butt was so nice, he smiled a little to himself at the thought and took a moment to catch his breath at the top of the stairs, ran his fingers through his hair, and entered her apartment. He paused after closing the door, taking a moment to look around the place. Even though they'd known each other for a couple of years now he'd never actually seen the inside of her apartment. It was cozy, fairly typical single person's apartment, one bedroom from what he could tell. He followed the sounds coming from the kitchen and sat down on a stool in front of a breakfast nook just watching her get together the mugs of coffee. She placed mugs, a sugar bowl, and creamer on the nook, "Help yourself when it's down brewing. I'm going to get changed out of these work clothes." Off to the bedroom she headed, closing the door behind her.

When the door was closed, Naruko leaned against it for a moment, just breathing and giggling to herself that Sasuke really was in her apartment. She stripped out of her work clothes and tossed them into the hamper, then went to the mirror to give herself the one over. Due to the hormone's she'd been taking over the last few years she had finally started to grow breasts and just recently celebrated when they hit the small C mark. So they didn't get much attention as if they were bigger, but they were all natural and all hers! Tummy was flat enough, maybe a pound or two heavy she thought. Eyes finally drifted lower and she looked over her currently raging hard cock. It wasn't huge by any means, about two or three inches long but it had a large head and a slight curve to it. She couldn't resist and gave it a little stroke, while some had surgery to get rid of theirs Naruko had more or less accepted it was a part of her and decided it wasn't worth getting it removed. Of course she had to keep it hidden and that could be a pain, thank god for Spanx. In her mind they were the greatest invention ever as they helped to keep her little extra parts tucked away. They were the first thing she donned and were followed by a pair of jean shorts. She debated the need for a bra, a recent shopping excursion had led her to a really cute one that she'd been dying to show off but on the other hand nipples poking through her shirt just sounded like fun to tease with. Foot tapped against the floor for a few moments as she debated, then decided to wear the bra another day and threw on a pink VS t-shirt with the word "PINK" emblazoned across the chest. A quick check of her makeup in the mirror, couple runs of the brush through her straight, long, dark brown hair and she reapplied her lipstick before deciding she was as good as it was going to get and slipped out of the bedroom.

Sasuke gave her a smile as she came back into the room and she noted the desired effect, his eyes dropped to take note of hardened nipples poking hard against her shirt. She gave a little waggle of hips and went to fill a mug, topping it off with some Baileys and gestured the bottle towards his mug. At the nod she topped off his drink and sauntered off towards the couch. Naruko flopped down on one side of the couch and waited for him to join. They chatted for a while, going through several cups of coffee and each time one came back from refilling their mug the distance between them on the couch seemed to decrease until she was pressed up hip against hip with him.

Naruko's eyes closed for a moment as she savored the feeling of being pressed up against this. She breathed in his scent and slowly let it out. A tiny pout was forming as she felt him shift a little then eyes opened wide as his lips pressed against hers and she felt his the tip of his tongue enter her mouth. Her eyes slowly closed as she pressed up against him, opening her lips more to welcome his tongue into her mouth, greeting it with her own. She could feel the slight scratch of his stubbly chin upon her jawline and just moaned into the kiss. Her hand caressed along his side and around him till it rested on his back and she used it to hold him close. Tingles went down her back as years of pent up sexual desire were released. As they released the kiss and pulled back Sasuke took note of a change in her eyes, how they were filled with lust and an almost predator appearance. She took his free hand and guided it to her shirt, sliding it up and towards a breast while her other hand slipped down towards his pants. She caressed him through the material, massaging his shaft as her hand rubbed up and down.

Naruko sunk down to her knees and wiggled her way between his legs, looking up to Sasuke with a devious grin upon her face. Deftly she undid his belt and the button of his pants then leaned forwards to grasp the fly of his zipper between her teeth and unzip his pants. She grabbed the waistband of the pants and his boxers, pulling both down till they were around his ankles. Containing herself for a moment, she looked him over and licked her lips at the sight of his long, veiny, and thick member standing proudly erect before her. She pulled the t-shirt over her head and threw it aside before leaning forwards and rubbing her chest upon his thighs. Naruko looked up, lips just millimeters from the tip of his cock and whispered, "I have wanted to suck you off forever. When you're ready to cum make sure you let me drink every drop and feel free to fuck my slutty mouth as you wish." With that, fire red painted lips parted and she took the head of his cock into her mouth. Her lips stretched as she lowered her head, taking inch after inch into her mouth, pausing for a moment as she felt him hit the back of her throat and then pushing him in. Only toys had ever gone so far but damn she wanted it, she craved every inch to be within her and so even though her jaw ached a bit from stretching out, she pushed her head down till her nose nestled against the trimmed pubic hair. When she realized he was all the way in she released a low moan and held him for as long as possible. The feeling of finally having him in her mouth, of knowing she was getting to pleasure this man that she had fallen for was incredible. It was only when her body screamed in a need for oxygen that she backed off, sliding up till the head rested upon her tongue.

Naruko held the head in her mouth for a minute or two, eyes closed as she just enjoyed it, the feeling was intoxicating to her. Here she was, in her apartment, on her knees, and holding in her mouth the cock of the man she had craved and masturbated repeatedly to images of. She felt his hand slip through her hair and rest upon the back of her head, the light bit of pressure placed upon her skull to continue with what she had started and was more than happy to continue with. One hand wrapped fingers around the base of his cock, gripping him firmly, while her head lowered to meet lips to fingers. Slowly at first, she began to bob her head upon his cock, fingers following along with her lips. Naruko made sure to coat his cock well with spit to keep him lubed as her pace steadily increased . Once she found a comfortable rhythm she put everything she had into working that beautiful cock. Any tricks that Naruko had learned over the years were put into place, she craved and needed to make the most of this. The fear that this might be the only time she would ever get to feel him within her drove the need to make this the best blowjob he had ever received. Her tongue rubbed up against the underside of his cock, the tip flicking just below the head each time she bobbed upwards. Her free hand snaked upwards, feeling and cupping his balls. They felt swollen to her and she briefly wondered if she would be able to contain it all when he finally came. Naruko rolled them around in her hand, massaging them, loving them. Everything about Sasuke was just as or even better than she could have hoped for and the moment made each one of her fantasies fail in comparison. His breathing was getting shallower by the second and she could feel his body begin to tense. With a delightful glee, lips were slid up till only the head was still within her mouth and her hand began to stroke rapidly upon his shaft. Naruko craved it, needed him to cum in her and it showed in how rapidly she stroked that cock of his. Her grip was firm enough that she could feel the cum as it traveled up his member, giving her a split second to brace herself before her mouth was flooded with the salty goodness. Naruko swallowed as quickly as she could but was no match for the sheer volume of cum spurting forth, some of it leaked out of the corners of her lips and down his cock. She held her head still as he emptied into her, and as the flow ceased she began to bathe his cock with her tongue licking up every drop then enveloped half of his member back into her mouth and raised her head, lips caressing his member to be sure he was clean. As she finished her task, Naruko smiled up to him and whispered, "Thank you."

Sasuke sat back, trying to catch his breath as he watched her clean and bathe him. That was easily one of the best blowjobs he'd ever received and she was thanking him? He just smiled, unable to speak for a few moments, watching as she got up went to the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. When she returned with a glass for him he reached over, wanting to return the favor but she stopped him short of his goal. "Not tonight hun, it's late and I'd like to get to bed and not ruin my sleep schedule," was her response. Little did she know she couldn't have cared less about sleep but was purely afraid of ruining the night they'd had. Naruko retrieved him a blanket and one of her pillows, helping him to makeup a bed on the couch. Sasuke did wonder a bit about why she would be willing to have sex but not sleep together but decided that not pursuing the issue was in his better interests. He gave her a tender kiss goodnight and managed to steal a soft grope of her rear, swearing he could feel her push against his hand. He heard the door shut and the click of the door knob then laid down on the couch, pulling the blanket around him. The pillow smelled of her and he nuzzled down into it, yawning as the alcohol and the orgasm did their job and sent him off to slumber.

Naruko quickly stripped out of the rest of her clothes and threw them aside just before clambering into bed. She needed relief and she needed it NOW, so her hand fell to one nightstand seeking her trusty and favorite toy and a tube of lube. The toy was a realistic dildo, not quite as big as Sasuke but it always did the trick. She smeared the length and head with lube, then a little extra lube upon her puckered hole and slid the dildo deep within her ass. Naruko spared no mercy on her poor rear, slamming that dildo in and out as hard as she had wanted Sasuke to fuck that tight hole. She grabbed her dick, stroking it hard and pushing herself quickly towards orgasm. As her body shook a small amount of cum squirted from her dick and coated her hand. She brought the hand to her lips and licked up the cum then gently slid the dildo from her stretched out hole. The toy and lube went away and she used the door joining the bedroom to the bathroom, never sure before why it had a door between the two rooms when the hallway door was two feet away but now glad it existed, and used a washcloth to clean herself up. Upon returning to the bedroom Naruko curled up into the bed and buried her face into the pillow. Sure that he couldn't hear she finally allowed her emotions to get the better of her and began to quietly sob into the pillow. Here the man she desired most finally in her apartment, her with a bellyful of his cum, and she feared that it would all be lost away in the near future. She would cry herself to sleep, curled up in the fetal position holding her pillow tight. Knowing in the end she couldn't give him everything he wanted, a child.


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke late in the morning and laid in her bed listening, Sasuke was still snoring away on the couch. The pillow was held clutched to her chest as she debated if that had been a good or a bad thing and then decided perhaps it was better now than to drag things on. Mustering up what courage she could screw together, Naruko made her way over towards the bathroom and locked the hallway side. Not wanting to risk the shower waking him up before she was ready for him to, she used a washcloth to scrub her face and a couple of drops of Visine in tear reddened eyes. A couple of strokes with her brush made her hair presentable enough for morning hair. A sigh as she stared at the image in the mirror, it probably wouldn't Sasukeer what she did to make herself presentable, he was going to hate her anyways. She was sure of it but she also knew he deserved the truth up and front.

On went the Spanx again, didn't want him figuring things out before she could tell him, and followed by a lavender pair of VS pajama pants and a loose t-shirt from work. Naruko walked out to the living room and looked over Sasuke still slumbering away on the couch. She tucked the blanket around him and smiled a little to herself, at least she'd gotten to live out some of her fantasies with him. Still, it was not going to be easy to admit her secret. To the kitchen she went and started on a fresh pot of coffee, using better coffee that she kept for days off when she could sit around. The sound of the coffee brewing roused Sasuke from his slumber and he gave her a half awake smile as memory recalled where he was and why.

Once Sasuke finished visiting the bathroom, he wandered out having found and put on his boxers and t-shirt. He graciously accepted the offered cup of coffee and sat down with her at the small dining room table. There was an awkward silence as both worked on their cups of coffee, her eyes generally down and looking only at the cup of coffee. He sighed, worried that perhaps things had gone too far for her.

"Naruko...I...I'm sorry. I should have stopped things, it's just well, and I've wanted you for so long."

She looked up at him, eyes full of pain, "No...last night was beautiful. Last night was perfect. Don't ever regret last night, I couldn't have been happier. It's just..." She sighed and looked down at her cup of coffee, cheeks stained by tears falling. "It's just...you're going to hate me. I just know it."

Sasuke was stunned, he recoiled a little at the statement, "Why wo-"

"I was born a guy, I wasn't born a woman," came the confession and was followed by a steady stream of tears as her head lowered to put her face against her arm.

If Sasuke thought he was stunned before, this set a whole new level. His jaw hung open as he processed the information. It was way too early in the morning for this, way too early. Right hand came up to pinch the top of the bridge of his nose between index finger and thumb. It was more the shock than anything that was getting to him, thankfully his job had him used to surprises so it wasn't terribly long before he was able to recover mostly from it. Heh, a really bad joke popped in his head, perhaps it wasn't the best time but why not, "So I guess this means the answer to whether or not you'd enjoy anal is a yes?" He looked at her with a faint grin, hoping that maybe the unexpected joke would work.

Did she really just hear that? Ugh, MEN, oh she could slap him for that! Fortunately the moment it took her to wipe her eyes so she could see clearly enough to hit him tempered her anger with the realization that he was referring to having sex with her. She blinked, sniffled and eyed him warily, "So...this means you're not angry?"

"Well, I will admit I'm still very surprised but it's not really like you lied. I mean really, you look like a woman, you act like a woman, and your home is decorated as I would expect a woman's home decorated." He shrugged lightly, "I will honestly admit I'm attracted to you as a person and I still think you have one of the best looking asses I have ever seen in my life so I can't say I'm not open to the idea. Mind you, it will take a while for me to get adjusted to the change of equipment downstairs. Which brings the question, erm, you're not better equipped than me are you?"

That made her laugh, typical guy concern, who had the bigger dick. She shook her head lightly, "Nowhere near the same size." She leaned forwards and gave him a soft kiss then whispered in his ear, "and the answer to your first question, joke or not, is my ass is yours whenever you want it." She grabbed their coffee cups and got up to refill them, making sure to taunt him by shaking her rear as she stood at the counter. When she turned around she was pleased with the results, noting the tip of his cock peeking out of the slit of his boxers. "Mmmm well I see part of you is ok with the idea." After putting the mugs down on the table she leaned over and gave the tip a kiss and a lick.

Sasuke blushed a little and then grinned at the kiss, "well, it knows what it likes that's for sure." He sipped the coffee and leaned back a bit, "ok, one thing I gotta know. How the heck do you hide your dick?"

She laughed, stood up and pulled down her pants to reveal the Spanx. "Not just for women concerned about their figure," she said with a grin and went to pull up her pants until he hooked a finger in the waistband and held them down.

"Would you take it all off? Let me see all of you, please?"

She paused a moment, then nodded and worked fingers into the Spanx, sliding them down her legs, bending over to remove them, taking a breath and slowly straightening herself and letting him see her full front side. After a few moments she turned all the way around, letting him see everything. "Well, that's me." Teeth bit her lower lip.

He offered a smile and pulled her into his lap, letting her feel his hardon pressing against her rear. "I must admit, your ass is better looking than I had hoped it would be." He kissed the side of her neck and held his hand upon her tummy. His kisses traveled up her neck and teeth gently nibbled upon her earlobe whispering in her ear, "I want it, I want to be in you Naruko. I want to claim you, fill you with my cum, make you mine."

Naruko groaned and wiggled her rear before jumping up. Feeling his warm breath against her skin sent her into a daze no man made her felt before, grabbing his hand, and half dragging him into her bedroom. She watched his grin at her excitement; she loved how he seemed to revel in it when she let her desires control her. Fingers went to his boxers and yanked them off his body, then reached into the nightstand to pull out the lube. She squirted a little into her hand, rubbed her hands together to warm it, then rolled both hands over his cock, squeezing it firmly. Once she was satisfied that he was ready, she got on all fours and wiggled her rear at him. "C'mere hunny, claim this ass. Make me your anal slut, fuck me good and hard!"

Sasuke jumped up at the opportunity, grabbing her waist while lining up his member with her puckered hole. He pressed the head against and pushed, feeling the momentary resistance followed by her ass opening and accepting him in. It was like her rear was sucking him in and he fed it inch after inch till hips pressed against her. The feeling was different, very tight, different but good. She never had anything so big in her like that, he must have been 10 inches but felt like 12 with the girth around his cock. Thrusts started slow but quickly built up at her encouragement. He held her close to him by an arm around her waist, slamming that tight rear of hers without abandon not noticing that his hand had slid lower. It wasn't until she groaned her pleasure at his touch that he realized the palm of his hand was against her cock. Figuring he had to accept it anyways, fingers wrapped around her shaft and he began to pump her cock as he rammed her ass. Sasuke could feel his impending orgasm coming and his thrusts became harder till at last he plunged once more into her rear and unloaded his hot seed into her ass. He felt her shiver at being filled and release her own load onto the comforter.

They collapsed onto the bed, her making sure to spoon close enough that his member remained in her ass for as long as she could keep it in. She tilted her head back and gave him a little kiss. "Now I could really get used to this."

Sasuke offered a smile back, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Hours past and Sasuke awoke to a sleeping Naruko nuzzled against his chest. He watch as the blond hair girl was breathing softly and thought to him how lucky he was finally being with the girl he always loved.


End file.
